25 NaruSasu Drabbles
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: Love is indeed a funny thing; Jealousy, Hate, Confusion and Frustrating but also Warm, Sweet and Passionate. Explore rare moments between two lovers. NaruSasu WAFF/Angst/Lime/Mpreg/PWP
1. Phobia

# 19 **Phobia**

It's stupid, ridicules, right out moronic. It's something one would expect of a girl like Sakura, but not from an Uchiha, especially not an Uchiha as manly as our very own; Uchiha Sasuke.

Known as an ice prince who fears absolutely nothing, the idea of a possible phobia was somehow very unfitting, laughable to be honest. However, deep inside the avenger's mind, unknown by others, rests a phobia. A phobia so embarrassing that Sasuke had managed to keep it a secret from everyone for twenty whole years. No one had suspected a thing and Sasuke was happy to keep it that way.

However, as so many other secrets do, there will eventually come a day, when the secret gets revealed, and this is just what happened to Sasuke one summer day.

**Xx**

Naruto sat on the sofa of Sasuke's and his apartment, the two being an item of two years back, cleaning dirty weapons. Sasuke and he had just arrived back home together from a mission in Water country.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto looked up from the weapon in his hand with confused eyes. The scream had definitely sounded like a girl's voice and he was pretty sure it had come from inside their apartment, which was strange; he couldn't remember Sakura being over. He put down the weapon and cloth on the table in front of him as he started to walk to where he had heard the scream come from. As it lead him to the bathroom, blond brows furrowed in doubt. The female voice had come from inside the bathroom, said bathroom which his lover was currently within.

A tan hand knocked awkwardly on the wooden door before twisting the handle and opening it. The scene that met him as the door slid open was something he had never expected to witness, particularly not when it came to Sasuke anyway.

There was his lover, standing on the toilet lid, shaking uncontrollably, grasping his tiny towel over his private parts, almost crying.

A blond brow twitched at the unnerving picture. "Uh, Sasuke was that you just squealing? Because I'm sure it sounded like a girl's scream."

As if startled awake from a trance Sasuke's eyes went wide upon seeing the blond in the bathroom. "N-Naruto…"

Feeling his eyebrow twitch again, he tried to smile but it only came out as an awkward jerk of his lips. "That's my name…"

"Oh my god, take it away Naruto, now! Kill it, just make it go away." Sasuke screamed as he pointed at the floor of the shower stall.

Blue eyes followed the direction of a pale finger, but couldn't make out anything out of the ordinary. Was Sasuke high? He sniffed the air but couldn't smell anything but the cleanliness of the bathroom. He shrugged. "What yaa mean Sasuke? I can't see anything." Tanned arms crossed over a strong chest as he started to tap his arm in annoyance. What was Sasuke trying to pull? He couldn't understand.

"There baka, use your fucking eyes!" Sasuke yanked impatiently with his hand. "Oh shit! It's coming closer, Naruto do something! What are you! KILL IT USURATONKACHI!!"

Not feeling up for a joke, Naruto uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Sasuke there's nothing there, just tell me when you're done." He began to turn but stopped in mid step. He then turned around with a wide grin plastered over his face. "Or perhaps you'd like to shower-" that was as far he got in his sentence as he was suddenly hit with a bar of soap.

"Pervert." Sasuke said sourly, a faint blush tanning his cheeks. But as soon as black eyes retook the sight of the thing on the floor, Sasuke was back to squealing like a girl. "Gyaaaa!!! It's coming closer! Naruto don't leave, please!!"

As Naruto heard the pleading voice of Sasuke, which practically had never happened before, he sighed in exasperation at his own weakness. He couldn't leave with a good conscience his crazy lover when said man was basically begging him about something. His feet took him to where Sasuke was; there his eyes followed the direct direction of Sasuke's finger. He squinted for a clearer vision and suddenly caught sight of a black spot on the floor. However the spot was moving, which spots didn't usually do.

He scratched his head as he stepped closer to it and upon closer look recognized it as to being a spider. A blond brow twitched for the nth time that day. "Uh Sasuke, all I can see is this spider…"

Looking over his shoulder at his shaking lover, he noticed the other had started to shake - if possible -even more at the mention of the arachnid. Looking between the spider and Sasuke a bulb was quickly lit over Naruto's head. "Sasuke…" he muffled a chuckle with his hand. "Are…Are you afraid of s-spiders?"

Sasuke's black eyes swiftly settled into a full-fledged glare however, they still stayed fixated cautiously observing the spider. "Baka, just kill it!"

Naruto tried to control his laughter, honestly he did, but it didn't take long until said control broke and he started to laugh uncontrollably out loud. "Sasuke… you can't… you can't be serious." He doubled over as his stomach started to hurt from lack of oxygen.

At that moment a flaming red Sasuke wanted nothing else but for the ground to swallow him whole. To just disappear; it was embarrassing enough to just know it himself but to add to the cake, Naruto now knew about his precious secret. "Uresai." He tried meekly but it only made Naruto laugh harder.

After a minute or two the blond's laughter died down. He clutched his breast which was burning pretty badly and raised a hand in apology. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke, honestly, oh shit. You're such a pussy you know."

Swallowing his pride Sasuke decided to dismiss the blond's comment, he wanted the spider gone immediately – it had been alive way too long already – and for that to happen he couldn't start a fight with the other. "Just kill it usuratonkachi."

Naruto let out a last chuckle before leaning over the spider. Because the blond was such a friendly guy, he did not possess the heart to hurt the poor animal. He picked it up in his hand – behind him he heard Sasuke squeak – and went over to the bathroom window. He opened it and then let the spider climb off his hand onto the wall outside. "There you go, little guy. Thanks for the laugh." He then closed the window and turned back to the man who had - now- stepped down from the toilet.

He heard a murmured thanks come from Sasuke, as the other was busy looking down in the ground in what Naruto could indicate was nothing but pure embarrassment. "Honestly Sasuke, you're such a woman."

Looking up, Sasuke glared intently at the other. "I-if you tell anyone!" His tone promised serious hurt, as it came out in a low hiss.

Naruto's eyes formed crescents and a grin crawled over his lips. He went over to his prissy lover and gripped pale hips softly. "Maa Sasuke, don't be that way." He smiled shyly. "If nothing, it's cute."

A finely plucked brow twitched at being called 'cute', but he didn't say anything as he leant his head against the other's chest. "Shower with me." He asked a little hesitant.

"Just now you threw a bar of soap at me for even suggesting it. Admit it, you only want me here to help you if you find another spider." Naruto said teasingly.

In the next second Naruto found himself with a throbbing pain in his head. "Dobe."

However, in his mind, he bowed his head in shame as the other had figured him out. It was stupid, ridicules, right out moronic; but that didn't change the fact Uchiha Sasuke is afraid of spiders.


	2. Apathetic

Not really NaruSasu, more like_ one sided SasuNaru._. Short is it too, haha.

# 8. **Apathetic**

I know what other people see when they look at my face; a guy with a never changing bold expression. A face which never change, no matter the situation I'm in. My eyes are indifferent with its bold eyes and lips frozen together in a thin line.

Most people fawn over my face because they find me cool - mysterious even – because you can never tell my feelings by my face. I guess all people like mysteries.

No, I should rephrase that, all people like mysteries except for one big dumb _blond_ nuisance. I leave almost all girls infatuated with me- even boys at times, except for _him._

_The one and only I wish would recognize me in that special way._

People respect me for my apathetic act, but him; he hates me for it. As fast as he looks at me his eyes turn heated. He glare at me with such passion of hatred I can't help but to cry inside my mind – but of course my face won't change – it's still in that damn unresponsive mode. I can try to move my facial muscles but it always ends up in a total mess. Either it comes out as a weird twitching – hello I have serious mental issues - or I look angry, so I rather don't try at all.

I haven't always been this way. When I was younger I used to let all my emotions dance across my face – I was carefree, I was innocent – but after my brother's betrayal and the death of our clan I somehow forgot how to express myself. I crawled deep inside myself and took my emotions with me, leaving an indifferent shell in its place.

I wish for someone to someday see through that shell – I wish for _him_ to see through my curse – but he's too naïve and his hatred for me too big; I know it's really nothing more but a wasted wish. However, one could always live on the smallest string of hope, right?

_Owari_


	3. Reflection

#2 **Reflection**

When Sasuke stands staring into the mirror, he cannot help but to see all his flaws. Sometimes he plays with the thought 'what if' and pretends his defects are not there. If he could he would be that other Sasuke, the one with no flaws. It was so much easier to like him, rather than himself.

His life is full of scars. Some deeper than others, but scars nonetheless.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" A voice from behind surprised the Uchiha which caused him to slightly jump. He turned with a glare, showing his disapproval of the other's sudden intrusion.

"I don't see how that would be any of your business, dobe." He grunted as he looked back in the mirror. He was ugly, such a failure.

Naruto noticed the brunet's distant act, and unusually offensive tone. Immediately he knew something was wrong. He walked closer to the other only to stop almost right behind the other, only a couple of inches of air separating them. "I know something is wrong."

"Ah, how nice of you for stating the obvious." Answered Sasuke bitterly, never taking his eyes off his reflection. There were so many scars littering his body, all of them different sizes. How good of a shinobi was he really with that many scars covering his body? He was a sloppy fighter.

"Don't go down that road, Sasuke." Said Naruto, his eyes trained at Sasuke's reflection in the mirror.

"Why not?" The Uchiha snorted.

"Because whatever you tell yourself you are, you aren't, so stop it." For a second time, Sasuke looked away from his own reflection to stare at the blond's instead. Naruto was handsome. He also had scars, though their scars were not the same. The Uchiha's scars were defects caused by himself meanwhile the blond's scars were from other people's stupidity and fright. They were nothing alike.

Naruto closed the final gap between them, and leant his chin on a pale shoulder, his hands on thin hips. "Please don't hurt yourself more than necessary." The blond sighed and closed his eyes.

Sasuke stared at the blond, silently wondering how the other could be so gentle even though he knew about his weakness.

A chuckle suddenly filled the room and jerked Sasuke out of his thoughts. "What?" He questioned curiously.

"Look at our reflections. We complete each other."

Sasuke looked, and gasped at what he saw. They were like the yin and yang, and together they made a picture, a beautiful picture.

Sasuke let a ghost of a smile grace his lips. This time he did not have to pretend, when Naruto was beside him, Sasuke was flawless.

**Owari**


	4. Music

#20 **Music**

Sasuke was anything but unreasonable. Sure he had some anger management problems like per say if his lover ever did anything stupid – which he unfortunately did most of the time – he would do a little yelling and perhaps accidentally hurt his blond lover in a _not so_ painful way. But that didn't change the fact, he wasn't completely unreasonable.

That's why when Naruto came home with a stray puppy, Sasuke only glared at him. Or that time the blond told him he had lost their kid in the woods. That time all he did was hurt the blond… a little. After finding their son in the garden of course.

Being the reasonable guy he is, Sasuke only glared at Naruto the day he carried _the_ guitar through their door and into the house.

And at first it was actually quite nice. Unknown by Sasuke Naruto had secretly taken guitar lessons during the day, and yes that time had been spent when really he should've been working, and so he played very well.

However, the longer Sasuke lived with the guitar the more he realized how annoying it really was. Wherever Naruto went, the guitar was with him. Whenever they had a moment of free time, there it was! And of course Naruto had to play it… all the time. And each time he expected Sasuke to tell him how great he played.

To say it had become a problem was an understatement. The wooden thing from hell was slowly making him lose his mind.

However as already spoken; Sasuke wasn't unreasonable. He tried to make Naruto throw it out by himself but nothing seemed to work as the blond was too stupid to realize the hidden agenda in his words.

And that's when he came up with the ultimate plan to the satanic object's destruction. Kids.

You see Sasuke was anything but unreasonable. His way was, of course, always the best but there would be times when one had to sacrifice oneself for the 'greater cause' and this was just such a moment. Although he hated the guitar, he also wanted Naruto happy so he couldn't very well throw it out. At least not with a clear conscience.

That's why, when Naruto left for work and Sasuke had distracted him with a few well planned kisses so he would forget about the guitar, Sasuke put the guitar in front of his six year old son and told him in plain terms not to touch the guitar and especially _not_ use it as a practice target for throwing shuriken at. It didn't take long until he heard muffled thuds coming from the backyard. Sasuke only smiled his innocence.

Later that day, when Naruto came back home, Sasuke held the damaged mess from its broken strings and softly said; "I'm really sorry Naruto..."

**Owari**

* * *

Since you took the time to read this far, please review? it will only take a second or two!


	5. Nightmares

#12 **Nightmares**

Why did his leg hurt? Naruto groggy from sleep woke up with a pain in his right leg. His eyes glanced at the clock to the side of his bed and noted with a muffled groan that it was still night.

Feeling another jab of pain in his leg his eyes twisted to look at the companion on the other side of the bed. Frowning he moved his leg to the side so to avoid any more kicks from the other. 'Bastard.' He thought and rolled over to face the wall.

Having shared a bed with the brunet beside him for over half a year Naruto had come to realize that Sasuke had the nasty habit of kicking when he sleeps. Usually it didn't bother him though because he didn't kick hard.

Forcing himself back to sleep he was once again kicked awake a few minutes later as a sharp kick landed right on the now bruising spot. "Ouch!" Naruto cried out and sat up with force to nurse his sore leg. "What's wrong with you?" He demanded in a hiss as he turned to the moving Sasuke. However, upon noticing the brunet's rumpled looks Naruto quickly realized something was wrong.

"Sasuke?" He said his voice suddenly firmer. He placed a hand on a pale arm but pulled back the next second as he noticed the skin damp. Growing worried Naruto hunched over the sleeping Sasuke to get a better look at him.

Even though it was still darker Naruto could tell Sasuke looked paler than usual. He listened as a stifled sob escaped the still sleeping resident's lips and that's when he realized the other was most likely experiencing one of his nightmares.

He took Sasuke's hands into his owns and held them down as he used his leg to shake the other awake. He had been hurt one too many times not to learn that Sasuke always woke up with the instinct to defend himself.

And true to his prediction, Sasuke soon woke up with a gasp as he fought to free his hands from his hold. "Calm down Sasuke!" Naruto ordered and tightened his hold around the other's wrists. "It's just a dream, okay. You were just dreaming. Nothing's gonna happen to you." He reassured.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke gasped through jagged breath, his eyes darting in every direction to make sure it really was Naruto hunched over him.

Naruto felt Sasuke eventually calm down and immediately loosened on his hold. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked and rolled off Sasuke to go get a moist towel from the bathroom. Handing it over to Sasuke he crawled once again under the covers to lie on his side. "I take it it's another of those…?"

Sasuke gratefully accepted the towel and began wiping at his damp skin. The cold cloth felt great against his heated skin. "Un…" he admitted, his voice hushed. He hated to acknowledge his weakness.

"You know-"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sasuke frowned. "I'm tired."

Sighing, Naruto only nodded. "Sure." Though he wanted the brunet to talk about his nightmares Naruto also appreciated the fact he had declined. His eyes were stinging from fatigue so he really wanted to sleep.

Sasuke pressed up against Naruto and pulled at his arm so it hung loosely around his waist. Naruto couldn't help the smile that tinted his lips as he tightened his hold around the other and pulled him even closer. "No more nightmares okay." Naruto chuckled, earning a sharp elbow thrust into his chest.

"Night dobe." Sasuke scoffed but secretly smiled in content.

"Night." Naruto closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to the brunet's temple. It didn't take long until he fell into a light sleep.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Thank you all to whom reviewed last time (and added this to their favorites/alerts) ^^ Your kind words inspired me to type up another short story. I'm really happy you all enjoyed the previous drabble and hopefully you'll enjoy this too. Please don't hesitate to share your opinion n_n

**Nivell:** You ask and you shall receive! I'll start right away~


	6. Key

#6** Key**

_Who says confessions of love has to be anything but simple?_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Sasuke, catch this!" Naruto surprised Sasuke by suddenly calling out.

Grateful for his ninja reflexes Sasuke caught the item thrown at him. "A key?" He mumbled and sent the blond a confused look.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, his voice suddenly turning husky as he winked and drew a heart in front of his chest and blew it towards Sasuke. "That's the key to my heart."

Sasuke glared at him. "Are you an idiot?"

"Only a fool for you... sexy."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You wanna have sex now?"

**Owari**

* * *

Ahahaha I don't know what I was thinking xD Thank you for the lovely reviews n_n


	7. Chains

_Naru_Sasu one sided

#1 **Chains**

I look at Naruto and what I feel is contempt. Through these bars of steel I see his smile: a twisted happiness I wish I could crush. I want to put my hands around his throat and see the light disappear from his eyes as I squeeze his throat into nothing. But these metal rings around my wrists, they carve into my skin and prevents me from using chakra. I feel humiliated, castrated like a simple dog. Why would Naruto think I would be happy?

He says he saved me from a destructive path. He says that in time I'm going to be happy and appreciate what he did for me. I say he did nothing of such. The only path he helped me from was a life of freedom. He put ties around my body and now keeps me chained to a life and a past I'd rather forget.

He never saved me. He merely condemned me.

**Owari**

* * *

Once again I want to Thank you all for your sweet reviews. Please keep it up, ne n_n


	8. Drug

#10 **Drug**

"I love you..." Naruto spoke in a hushed tone before leaning down to press a soft kiss on a pale neck. He inhaled the sweet smell indescribable by words, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Muscles softened as the intoxicating scent sent his body into a high.

A pink hesitant tongue escaped through slightly chapped lips and dipped down to taste the deliciously creamy skin. Another high rushed over him and his body shivered from the honeyed taste on the tip of his tongue.

Earning a low moan from the body beneath him Naruto smirked knowingly. Sasuke was only his to savor and that thought alone made him feel like a god. To know he was the only one the brunet trusted enough to keep his walls down and be dominated by. "Naruto."

The low groan sent shivers rush through his body and leave a tingle in his lower regions. A tentative hand ghosted softly over tight skin to stop at a perk nipple. The rose-colored bud threaded smoothly between his fingers, every now and then giving it a soft pinch.

Sasuke arched under his exploring hands sending them to a new stage of ecstasy with throaty moans.

Endorphins ran wild by the sensual touches and Naruto decided he wanted more of those sweet sounds. Pressing their groins together Naruto barely kept out the groan escaping his lips. He drew a heavy breath to keep control afraid if he didn't he would lose it.

Time seemed to have slowed down yet at the same time speed up as they moved together in a synchronized dance. Warm colors blended into the background filled with lustful moans and burning touches. It felt as if they were at the top of the world with nothing to weigh them down. Everything was so intense, beautiful… _warm_.

Sasuke was everything to Naruto. He brought him warmth, security and love. In short, Sasuke was his worst obsession, his worst drug.

**Owari**

* * *

Today I leave you with a lime**. nomnomnom ;3 **Hope you found yourself enjoying it!** I know I did XD  
**


	9. Question

#18 **Question**

"Chichi," Ryouji surprised his both parents by suddenly saying, automatically breaking the silence around the breakfast table. "What does fuck mean?"

Staring into his son's innocent wide blue eyes Naruto choked on air at the sudden question. From across the table he watched Sasuke do the same and turn a very interesting shade of red.

"W-where did you hear that word?" Naruto asked, not quite knowing what to say.

"I heard Haha say yesterday."

"You did what?" This time Sasuke chimed in, his eyes so wide Naruto began to wonder whether they'd fall out or not.

"Yesterday Ryouji have a bad dream and when I go to chichi and haha, haha and chichi was playing then haha said 'Fuck me' to chichi."

"Did you see anything else?" Sasuke's tensed, horrified by the thought of what his son could've witnessed.

"No," Ryouji shook his head vigorously. "Ryouji go back to room."

"Good." Sasuke immediately relaxed. "The word means nothing." Sasuke shrugged and put on a face of boredom. "Right Naruto?"

Naruto, whose muffled chuckles quickly died once dark eyes met blue in an intense glare, nodded. "That's right."

"But why would-" Ryouji began but Sasuke quickly cut him off.

"End of discussion Ryouji…"

Crossing his tiny arms over his chest, Ryouji sat back and pouted angrily.

"And we don't want you repeating that word ever again. _Ever_, okay?" Sasuke further instructed, his cheeks heating up once again. Like hell he was ever gonna let Naruto touch him ever again… Well at least not when Ryouji was at home.

Across the table Naruto experienced a small chill. Without knowing what it was, Naruto could tell something horrible had just happened. And it wasn't until nightfall he realized what that horrible feeling was.

'Fuck...'

**Owari**

* * *

**Chichi – Dad**

**Haha – Mom**

**If you wonder why Ryouji speaks 3'rd person** it's because I've heard young Japanese children rarely say 'I'. And, knowing the language I can see why. So that's it I guess. To the people who added this to their alerts and favorites, **I hope you'll review** this time.** I always love to hear your opinions! **That's all from me now**. **See you all tomorrow! Ja**  
**


	10. Stolen

#9** Stolen**

Searching through the kitchen cabinets Naruto looked for something to eat. Finding his usual fix he grinned and took out a cup of ramen.

He put water in the kettle and waited - with little patience- for it to boil up.

To make the time pass faster he went to his bedroom and shed himself of the Hokage robe and changed into something more casual.

As he came back to the kitchen he was surprised to find his ramen gone. Frowning he searched for it but realized quite soon it was gone.

Snorting he shrugged and went back to the cabinet to take another cup only to realize there were no more left. Cussing he decided he would ask his lover if he had seen his ramen. Perhaps he had moved it.

However, as he entered the living room he soon noticed the sweet aroma in the room. It was the smell of ramen and most likely _his_ ramen.

"Hey Sasuke," he spoke with slight hesitation as he walked closer to the other. "have you seen my-" he began but fell silent as he realized Sasuke was holding a cup of ramen. His cup of ramen!

"Did you take my ramen?" He demanded, his voice slightly pitched from surprise.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he slurped down the noodles between his chopsticks. "No..?" He answered.

"That's totally my ramen!" Naruto pressed. "Give it back to me!"

Sasuke gulped. Hesitating for a moment he then tilted the cup for Naruto to see.

The cup was empty. Nothing but a few drops remained at the bottom of the plastic cup.

Naruto stared...

And stared some more.

Then let out a cry of despair. His ramen! His precious ramen... was gone...

**Owari**

* * *

Seriously I had to write this to ease my frustrations… So I was at this hamburger restaurant called MAX (much like Mc Donalds though this is Swedish and so much better) at 2AM because I really love their cheeseburgers and they taste like heaven but then I get full on the fries so I decide to save it for later. However I forget it on the tray and leave it for like less than 10 seconds, and during those seconds a friggen homeless person steels my cheeseburger! MY cheeseburger! I was so mad! I'm still mad! Hours later! I can't believe a hobo stole my food… I mean… the IRONY..!

Siiigh… I want my cheeseburger ,_,


	11. Worries

#13 **Worries**

"Do I look fat to you?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror pinching at his sides.

"What?" Called Sasuke from the bedroom as he only heard something akin to a mumble.

Naruto stuck his head out and repeated the question his face contorted in worry.

Sasuke frowned and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Naruto pouted. "This Hokage thing... All I do is sit around all day! Look at this!" Naruto said and pointed at his love handles. "Do you see this?"

Sasuke didn't know whether to groan or laugh. Naruto looked just the same as usual. "Um no?"

"Really you're not just saying that to make me feel better."

"Hn there's no way I'd ever date a fatty Idiot."

"Good." Naruto glanced at the fat and snorted then he realized just what the other had said and called in defense, "Hey! You wouldn't love me if I was fat?"

"No." Sasuke answered honestly.

"You're a dick you know that?"

"Yeah." Sasuke laughed and gave Naruto a quick kiss then walked out the room leaving a stunned blond to himself and his ridicules worries. Why did he fall for such an idiot?

**Owari**

* * *

Sorry forgot to post an update yesterday I was busy playing Diablo II so my deepest apologies tehe xD I hope you all will enjoy~


	12. Snow

5#** Snow  
**

As I look out the window I see blending white snow. I sigh. I'm not one for snow as a matter of fact I hate it. It's too cold for my taste so I guess you could say I'm more of a summer and spring sort of type. However, I can't say the same about my lover he loves snow and the cold. Probably because he has the fox to warm him, he never gets cold. That bastard should only know how lucky he really is.

"Hey," I hear someone say from behind my back. "What's so bad it's making Konoha's number one ice prick pout like he just lost all his candy?" I could hear the smirk in the voice and so quickly jagged my elbow into the abdomen of the one behind me.

"There's snow." I answered nonetheless frowning as I did.

"Ah you don't like it?"

"No," I say and turn around a glare on my face. "You should know that idiot."

"That's really too bad." He says causing me to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Nah," he says as a smile breaks out on his face. Sensing something is wrong I start backing up slowly but the window behind stops me. "It's just…"

"Just what?" I repeat my voice strangely vigilant.

I watch him close the remaining distance behind us and his grin grow bigger and bigger. "Well I guess I shouldn't do this then!" He said and suddenly his hands went behind my back and I felt something very cold go down my shirt. Realizing what it was I screeched "Naruutooooooooooo!"

**Owari**


	13. Art

#22** Art**

"Haha I drew a picture in school today!" Ryouji full of excitement cried out as soon as he entered the front door.

Sasuke being close by walked over to his son to greet him a welcome back home. Leaning against the wall he waited for the boy to undress before giving him a quick hug. "What got you so excited?"

"Sensei gave me a gold star for my drawing today! Look Haha!"

Sasuke smiled proudly as he looked at the drawing his son shoved up in his face. However as he looked at it he couldn't help the crease that appeared on his brow. There were three people drawn on the paper two blonds and one brunet. The two blonds were drawn normally but the brunet had giant teeth and a frowning face. "Um who is this?"

Ryouji looked at where his mom pointed and grinned. "Anou… that's haha."

"Why do I look different?" Sasuke asked shocked staring at the sharp teeth that were his mouth.

At that Ryouji's grin only grew. "Because, haha always yell at chichi and Ryouji when we do something stupid."

Sasuke stared at his son a long time… then sweat dropped. "I see…"

**OWARI**

* * *

I'm so sorry Pheonix09 I forgot to answer your question last time Ryouji appeared but if it's okay I'll do it now instead.

Why I picked the name Ryouji for their son is because I personally like the name and I think it suits their first born. I spell the name 良事 which roughly translates to 'good thing'. I hope that gives you the answers you wanted c:

Thanks for your support! Please keep it up ;3


	14. House

#15** House**

"I want a big house." Said Naruto and turned the page in a house viewing magazine.

"I don't, I want a smaller." Objected Sasuke. "We would never use the space anyway and I feel smaller homes are less depressing."

"But I've lived my whole life in a cramped apartment Sasuke I want something bigger where I don't have to compromise my space."

"And I've lived my whole life in huge house so trust me when I say you never have anything to put anywhere and so the house ends up feeling nothing but empty. I hate that and I don't want that feeling in my new house. I want a clean start with you…"

Listening to the small confession Naruto asked surprised "Really?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said his answer slightly tentative feeling embarrassed.

Naruto's eyes eased up and a genuine smile donned his lips. "Then I don't care where we live. As long as you're happy I'm happy. You are what matters to me the most Sasuke."

"Un.. Me too."

**Owari**

* * *

**There might not be an update tomorrow guys coz I probably won't get home until late tomorrow morning and then I'll be spending the rest of the day in bed sleeping. I'm sorry about this but I promise there'll be a new update Monday morning! :d See you all then~  
**


	15. Food

_Mention of MPREG._

#14 **Food**

Sasuke sat with Kakashi at the local udon stand eating. They were, or rather Kakashi was, celebrating their return to the village from an easy enough mission completed. Sasuke didn't know why he would want to celebrate a mission as simple as a scroll drop off but didn't really question it. As long as he received food he was happy. It was like his stomach could never become full nowadays.

Kakashi had finished eating and therefore sat waiting patiently yet strangely amused for the other to finish.

"Stop staring at me." Sasuke grunted after he noticed his old teacher staring at him. Somehow it unsettled him.

"You know that's your twelfth bowl."

"No it's not." Sasuke defended and slurped down the last noodles in the bowl. Signaling he wanted one more to the chef, he sat back and waited patiently.

"Count them." Kakashi dared.

"Why?" He glared at the older man, trying his hardest to intimidate him with his glare but upon noticing his glare had no effect he gave up and counted the bowls. 'Ten, eleven, twelve…' As he realized he had in fact eaten twelve bowls and was still not satisfied, Sasuke had the decency to blush.

"The portions are small." He scoffed and accepted the thirteenth bowl from the waitress.

Kakashi chuckled. "I think you eat more than Naruto even." He said, his eyes turning into crescents.

At that point Sasuke dropped his chopsticks with a clonk. "You said… what?"

"Maa I'm merely saying thirteen bowls are a lot."

"I'm eating for _two_." Sasuke grunted, barely controlling his anger. If it weren't for the food in front of him he would've punched the smirk off the other's face. Damn the noodles for tasting better than they should.

"Just watch out or you'll soon turn out looking like Chouji." Kakashi chuckled.

Listening to the other's taunting laughter, Sasuke's last vein popped. Noodles or not, Kakashi was going to meet hell. However, as he was about to punch the living daylights out of the older man a voice cut him off. "Bastard. Sakura told me you were back why didn't you come visit me?" Looking up he was met with the face of his lover.

"I was hungry." He scoffed, his anger momentarily settling.

"Ah, I hope everything's well with the two of you." Naruto smiled and took the seat next to Sasuke. "I'm so hungry." He rubbed at his stomach and called his order to the cook.

Staring at the table before him he noticed the many bowls. Frowning he pointed at the bowls. "You had lunch with Chouji?"

**Owari**

* * *

I'm back sober and full in spirit! Here's the update as promised.** Thank you guys for your patience :3  
**


	16. Liar

#3** Liar**

"I love you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to tell me you love me too?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I know you do so just tell me."

"You're stupid."

"Okay."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Leave me alone then."

"Not until you tell me."

"..."

"I'm waiting."

"You can't make me say it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"…"

"Fine, then I'll just _sing_ until you tell me!

"_Datte ba datte ba dattebayoooo!_

"_Jinsei ikioi,_

"_gatsun to ikouzeeeeee~_"

"FINE just shut up! Iloveyoustupid."

"Excuse me?"

"I-said-I-Love-You."

"Really, thanks!"

"No I just lied. I still hate you."

"Liar.

You just told me you love me."

**Owari**


	17. Secrecy

#17 **Secrecy**

"Man I hate this!" Naruto surprised Sasuke by saying. Turning his head to look at the blond behind him he quirked a brow concerned.

"What dobe?"

"This!" Naruto answered frustrated and pointed between them both. "I hate how I have to keep this secret to everyone!" And to prove his point he let go of Sasuke and crossed his arms annoyed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot you know we can't tell anybody. You know what would happen if they knew you dated me." Turning completely from his half sitting position in his lover's lap Sasuke kneeled in front of him and put his hands on the blond's thighs. "Trust me Naruto. It's better this way." Then he kissed the blond on the lips.

Naruto huffed not entirely convinced. "I told you I'll do anything for you, didn't I? I don't care what others think. I've changed their minds before I'll do it again. Don't you trust me when I say I love you?"

"Stop it." Sasuke frowned. "Don't make me the bad guy. I know what you said and I appreciate that but after everything that has happened I won't let you destroy your life just because of me. I don't need you to protect me, instead let me protect you. Please."

After a moment of silence Naruto reluctantly unfolded his arms and mumbled, "I hate it…"

"I know…" Sasuke said as he took hold of Naruto's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Me too."

**Owari**

* * *

Damn I try to write something sweet but no where's the fun in that of course it comes out being _bitter_ sweet instead... utter fail. Sorry guys :v

Thank you guys my loyal reviewers you bring such great inspiration I just wanna squeeze the hell outta you! o(≧∀≦)o You're totally awesome!


	18. Reality

#11 **Reality**

Naruto walked into the TV room finding his son watching TV. "Hey kiddo what'cha watching?"

"Buffy." His son answered a pout on his lips.

"The slayer girl right?" Naruto glanced towards the TV but quickly turned back to stare at his son. "What's up with the pout?" He questioned once he noticed his son's disgruntled attitude.

"I'm not a girl."

Naruto almost choked on air at the unexpected answer as he stuttered between coughs, "What?"

"I said because I'm not a girl." His son's eyes narrowed a bit as they bore into Naruto's as if it was his fault.

"Why would you wanna be girl?" Naruto questioned reluctantly a bit afraid of the answer.

"Because then I could be a slayer too!"

"Eh?" Naruto stared at the younger boy wondering if he was joking but judging by the boy's solemn face he quickly realized his son was serious. "Ryouji, you know Buffy is a show right? As in it's not real…?"

His son's eyes budged as his face began twitching confused. "But it's on the telly?"

"Not everything on the TV is real son. Vampires, ghosts and monsters aren't real."

"What?" His son said surprised. Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Then what about supernatural? That's not real either then?"

"Not really."

"… That sucks."

Naruto sweat dropped. His son's stupidity was unreal. Imagining what Sasuke would say Naruto knew he would blame it on him. He always did when their son did something stupid as if Uchihas were completely perfect. Naruto snorted.

"Ryouji don't tell Sasuke about... about _this_ okay."

"Why?"

"Because…" Naruto hesitated as pictures played before his eyes. "He'd probably have my head." Naruto shivered. Perhaps those extra school hours Sasuke talked about weren't such a bad idea…

**Owari**

* * *

My apologies for just disappearing a couple of days without updating, I've been pretty busy and haven't had the time for writing anything. But I'm back now and hopefully there'll be no more delays. Since I didn't update these last four days I'll post two drabbles today. Hope that makes up for it a bit _o;

Thank you for reading, please leave a review on your way out, ne? ^^


	19. Cuddles

#23 **Cuddles**

Sasuke wasn't much for romance in fact he never did much to show the feelings he held for his lover. However there were times when he would walk passed Naruto while he was watching TV and fall for the urge to be close to him. Those times he would slip down beside him and cuddle up to his lover's side to bask in the other's warmth.

Rare moments like these were always met with enthusiasm as Naruto would put his arm around him and hug him close then he would lean down to whisper in his ear those three words because he knew when Sasuke came to him like this, he needed to hear it.

**Owari**


	20. Stray

#24** Stray**

"Look Sasuke what I found!" Naruto cried out proudly even though said brunet only stood a few feet away.

Sasuke took a step back from the object pushed up in his face and glared annoyed at it. "What the fuck is that…" It was small and furry and it was staring at him.

"It's a kitten!" Naruto said eager of the animal in his hand.

"No shit Blondie I see that, what I want to know is what's it doing here _with you_ _in our house_?"

"Well I found it on the way home I don't think it has a mommy and so I thought we could maybe you know…" Hesitating for a moment knowing quite well Sasuke's opinion he then continued "keep it?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke! Don't be like that. Look at it!" And Sasuke did but that didn't change his opinion.

"I said no take it back."

"But it might die if I just leave it there."

"That's nature dobe."

"Sasuke-" Naruto adopted a pout and put the cat on the floor then he walked closer to Sasuke and put his arms around the other's lithe body. "I promise she won't be a problem. I'll take good care of her."

Hating the look Naruto was giving him Sasuke glanced at the cat then back at his lover. "I don't want it-"

"Please Sasuke. It's just a kitten-"

"And kittens turn into cats. They live really long and we're always away on missions. Who's gonna take care of it when we're not here?"

"Iruka! He's always home I'm sure he'll help out. Please Sasuke?" To persuade Sasuke further Naruto huskily lowered his eyelids and whispered in his ears. "I'll make it worth your while."

Feeling his judgment cave Sasuke groaned. "I…I…" Glancing back at the kitten he noticed it was gone. Searching, he soon found it standing with its dirty paws against his white cushion sofa, his very expensive _new_ sofa.

"NARUTOOOO!"

**Owari**

* * *

The cats name hmm it should be something cute... _aki_ perhaps, 秋 as in autumn. Mm that will be it, かわいいあきちゃん because of her fiery red fur.

**thanks for reading!** o（ ・∀ ・）o


	21. Hair & Clothes

#7 **Hair and Clothes**

"Hey have you ever thought of changing your hair?" Naruto questioned as he and Sasuke sat staring at each other in Naruto's office.

Slightly surprised by the question Sasuke answered, "No why would I?"

"You don't think it reminds a bit about you know… a duck's butt?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke sputtered. "And this comes from someone wearing an orange jumpsuit!"

"Hey am not!"Naruto called in defense. "Not anymore anyways..."

"Yeah only because Sakura made you stop wearing it and forced the official Hokage clothes on you."

"Shut up it was comfortable."

"Well you too then."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Duckbutt hair…"

**Owari**

* * *

Haha I can only imagine what happens next xD Stupid Naruto he should learn not to piss Sasuke off. Today there'll be two updates! Yay. I got so happy for the great response from last chapter that I ended up typing two! xD

I hope you enjoyed!


	22. Strawberry shortcake

#21 **Strawberry shortcake**

"Damn it's cold!" Sasuke said as he pulled his jacket tighter and glanced at Naruto frustrated the blond didn't seem as bothered as him. They had just finished off a simple mission in snow country and were now on their way back to Konoha. "Why the hell aren't you cold?" Sasuke complained knowing damn well the answer to his question but couldn't for the world understand it.

"Kyuubi." Naruto simply answered as he gave a light shrug. To him the cold didn't seem that tough it barely felt like a cool summer breeze. "Are you cold?"

"I just said I am idiot." Sasuke snorted and tried to hide the shivers that plagued him. Why the hell was Naruto blessed with the Kyuubi to keep him warm? It was unfair.

"We could always go inside to warm up?" Naruto suggested and pointed towards a small café. The snow lay heavy around the building and the dim lights shining through the windows gave the café a very inviting feeling to it. Sasuke nodded without hesitation.

They got inside and sat down by a table in the corner of the shop. Reading the menu it didn't take long until they were ready to order.

"I want a breakfast blend and a double chocolate brownie with that please." Naruto said and then threw an urging look at Sasuke for him to continue.

"And I'll have a Vanilla Frappuccino and a…" Hesitating for a moment Sasuke then continued in a lower voice "Strawberry shortcake."

The girl adopted an amused smile as she wrote down the order and then left with a short note she'd be back.

Noticing the silence that lingered around the table Sasuke looked up at Naruto and raised a questioning eyebrow silently challenging the other to say something.

Naruto only smiled. "I'm not gonna say anything." He knew of Sasuke's secret sweet tooth and the whole thing was just so ridiculous it was adorable.

"Good…"

"It's just cute." He couldn't resist adding and thus had to dodge a blow Sasuke aimed at him across the table. Naruto only clutched at his stomach and chuckled heartily.

The Uchiha's angry pout didn't exactly change his mind.

**Owari**

* * *

And that was the second update! Now I definitely need a breather ＿|￣|○ Thank you all for yesterday's great feedback. This drabble, I dedicate to you.

Thanks for reading!**  
**


	23. Pervert

#16 **Pervert**

Nightfall eventually came when team seven was in the middle of a mission. Reasoning they would have some rest after a whole day's walking the four members settled down in a nice little clearance to set up their camp.

"Hey tonight I'm bunking with you Sasuke." Naruto said and settled down beside Sasuke whom had already started building his tent.

Hesitating his actions Sasuke glared at the blond and quickly replied,"No you're not."

"But Sasuke I didn't bring a tent with me!" Naruto wailed.

"And how is that my fault?"

"Well you know I thought we would like… share you know." Naruto said a tiny blush dotting his cheeks.

"No way." Sasuke bluntly replied and continued setting up his tent.

"What?" Naruto complained, his voice a notch louder, and in turn earned the rest of the team's interest.

"Naruto stop annoying Sasuke-kun, you hear me?" Sakura threatened him her fist clutched tightly.

Naruto gulped slightly frightened. Ever since the girl had started as Tsunade's apprentice she had become insanely strong. He had been target of that dreadful fist one too many times because of the girl's short temper and knew his best chance of survival was to feign innocence. "Maa Sakura," Naruto's eyes turned into overturned crescents as he sweatdropped. "I wasn't um, doing anything."

Sakura snorted, obviously not convinced, but turned back to her previous occupation nonetheless thus leaving the boys to sort out their own differences. Meanwhile Kakashi only grinned genuinely amused by scene before him.

"Ne Sasuke, please? It's just for tonight."

"No."

"One night."

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto hissed his frustration taking the better of him. Sasuke was way too stubborn.

"Because."

"Because is not an answer." Naruto objected and made annoyed clicking sounds with his tongue.

"Right."

"C'mon at least give me one good reason!"

Sighing, Sasuke turned his head away and mumbled something incoherent Naruto couldn't make out. "What was that?" He asked his brow creased.

"I said because you'll do stuff." Sasuke blushed and made a sad attempt to hide it from the blond.

Naruto sat shocked for a minute and then his lips grew into a confident smirk . He lowered his voice so the other two of their team wouldn't hear him and whispered closely to Sasuke, "I thought you liked it when I do stuff."

Sasuke turned in a swift yet very gracious motion and took a stranglehold around the blond's throat before Naruto even had the time to react. "I do not!" He grunted in a low whisper and brought their faces closer together.

However, Naruto was already so used to Sasuke's rough ways that he had become immune and didn't take the threat serious. He knew the other was mostly talk and no action. "I promise I won't do anything." He held his hands in surrender to show Sasuke he was in charge knowing that would calm him down.

As predicted Sasuke let go and backed off. "Promise?"

"Scouts honor." Naruto promised.

Sasuke reluctantly nodded. "But if you try anything funny you're out okay!"

"Of course." Naruto grinned feeling satisfied. It wasn't like he was going to _not_ try no matter what Sasuke said after all Sasuke was mostly talk and no action. He wouldn't be able to resist if Naruto pounced on him. He never did. Poor Sasuke was more naïve than he wanted to believe.

**Owari**

* * *

Thank you! :'d**  
**


	24. Flirt

#4** Flirt**

Ever since the people of Konoha had become adoring towards Naruto - and he became Hokage - Sasuke had noticed what a big flirt the blond really was. Wherever they went or when they met what people would consider beautiful women, Naruto would smile that weird smile and his eyes would turn softer in a husky sort of way. To say it pissed Sasuke off was an understatement. Naruto belonged to him and _no one else_!

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked her pen against the note ready to scribble down the order.

Sasuke watched Naruto lean towards the woman and adopt his sexy face as he told her they were ready. Feeling his eyebrow twitch annoyingly he snorted. Like hell he was gonna let Naruto be flirty towards another person!

He quickly stood and glared as hard as he could at the woman making her fidget in fright then he pulled Naruto by the ear out of the restaurant meanwhile Naruto cried out in pain wondering what he had done wrong.

Like hell he was gonna let him be flirty to another person. Naruto was his… _Only his_.

**Owari**

* * *

Thanks** for reviewing!  
**


	25. Sun

#25** Sun**

Together we watch the sun rise in the east as the frisk morning air creates a cloud of smoke; a protecting aura and suddenly nothing can touch us, nothing can cause us pain.

In the small streak of light we sit together our hands conjoined in a hold one could only describe as a perfect fit. I look into the blinding obsidian eyes that always throw me into a twirl of undefined emotions; a dark hole where my mind can't focus on anything else but only you. You meet my gaze and your beautiful eyes ease; a smile grows on your lips and suddenly I have to hold my breath just to keep alive.

Sometimes I wonder how I came to have you what did I do to deserve someone as perfect? You are the first flake of snow on a cold winter morning just like you're the brightest flower on a hot summer day when all the rest of us have long since decayed. You are God's most beautiful creature.

No words were I to say so I tighten my hand around yours and lean in closer to watch warm puffs of smoke caress your pale skin and abruptly I blink to keep tears from my eyes. The sound of muscles convulse penetrate the deafening silence and my lips feel very dry when I let my tongue wet them with a thick layer saliva.

I can't tear my eyes from your dazzling magnificence and so I harden to become a statue built only to observe you. At that moment I wish I could stay like this forever, forever gaze upon you with all my love and devotion. That is my dream… That is my reality.

**Owari**

* * *

Last update and I leave you with a poetic twist. It's set in Naruto's point of view and I really hope you enjoyed it. To be honest I think I like this the most out of all the 25 drabbles. It feels kind of sad that this is the last update, I had a fun time writing these drabbles, I hope you did too.

So Thank you all, we had a great run. Bai~


End file.
